The Runaway Monster
by Akiseofawesomeness
Summary: IDK what to put here...xD


_AN: Hey guys, thought I might as well carry on this story, but change the genre. Enjoy!_

*****Lacy's POV*****

I picked up my ipod from my lap and played the song "Circus Monster" by Megurine Luka. It was the Nightcore version. (watch?v=HbNHpN3vzVw) It's one of my favourite songs. I listened to the song lyrics carefully as I slowly drifted into sleep on the bench I sat on. I hummed to the starting tune and then began softly singin with the music...

_Time is dead and gone_

_Show must go on_

_It's time for our act_

_They all scream at me_

_They cannot see_

_This curtain hides me_

_An amazing gift_

_So quick and swift_

_You were amazing_

_By myself, I can't_

_They start to chant_

_Why are you not here?_

_Grinning at me_

_I lay on my knees_

_They want to hear me_

_Why cannot he see?_

_I want to see you_

_I need to see you_

_I have to see you_

_What happened to you?_

_We get up on stage_

_They jump to enrage_

_Why are you not here?_

_Why is he so near?_

_He wants me to sing_

_I just cannot bring_

_I said "He's not you"_

_What else can I do?_

_Singing its _

_Silent song of misery_

_A monster lays trapped in_

_Its own nightmare_

_He is a tyrant_

_It lets out a plea_

_Why did she have to leave_

_It all alone?_

_Bound to sing for us_

_A worthless monster_

_It never sees us_

_It despises us_

_Lying so useless_

_We start to holler_

_Hey, get up you worthless_

_Circus Monster!_

_I lay all alone_

_I should have known_

_You would have left me_

_He smiles at me_

_I cannot see_

_Why he's in your place_

_They can't tell me why_

_You said goodbye_

_Right before our act_

_Those two young lions_

_Were always fun_

_Why did they leave too?_

_Roaring at me_

_I lay on my knees_

_What is happening?_

_I can't hear you sing_

_They will not obey_

_They've been led astray_

_Will I still see you?_

_I have to see you_

_I panic and flee_

_They both pounce on me_

_I fell to the ground_

_I can't hear a sound_

_I look up and see_

_You are not with me_

_Am I all alone?_

_Where could you have gone?_

_Singing its _

_Silent s__ong of misery_

_A monster lays trapped in_

_Its own nightmare_

_He is a tyrant_

_It lets out a plea_

_Why did she have to leave_

_It all alone?_

_Bound to sing for us_

_A worthless monster_

_It never sees us_

_It despises us_

_Lying so useless_

_We start to holler_

_Hey, get up you worthless_

_Circus Monster!_

_Ahh, Ah-ah-ah_

_Ooh, oo-oo-oo-oo_

___Ahh, Ah-ah-ah__  
_

_Oooo ooh ooh, oooh_

_Singing its_

_Silent s__ong of misery_

_A monster lays trapped in_

_Its own nightmare_

_He is a tyrant_

_It lets out a plea_

_Why did she have to leave_

_It all alone?_

_Bound to sing for us_

_A worthless monster_

_It never sees us_

_It despises us_

_Lying so useless_

_We start to holler_

_Hey, get up you worthless_

_Circus Monster!_

_Singing my_

_Silent s__ong of misery_

_This monster lays trapped in_

_My own nightmare_

_He is a tyrant_

_I let out a plea_

_Why did she have to leave_

_Me all alone?_

_Bound to sing for them_

_A worthless monster_

_I never see them_

_I despise them so_

_Lying so useless_

_They start to holler_

_Hey, get up you worthless_

_Circus Mons-_

___ter, ooh, ooh..._

As the words stopped the music trailed on, and I sat up on the bench. I tapped 'Random' with my right index finger , then waited patiently to see if a good song came on. 'Panda Hero' by Gumi Megpoid ( watch?v=8ZQ2tvqLgok) popped up on the screen of my ipod and before I knew it, the music started to get louder. _'Finally, I love this song!' _I thought as I got up and walked out of the park. After a while of taking a couple of turns around corners of the town, I stopped and realised where I was. The middle of a road. Then I heard something really loud approaching me, and I turned right to see a huge truck heading towards me. I panicked- _'I've never been hit by a truck before...' _I thought as I closed my eyes and held my ipod tight, the music upto the max. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, and I opened my eyes widely in surprise; and as I fell to the ground, I smiled slightly. Then I hit unconciousness.


End file.
